1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording and reproducing apparatus for recording input images of a plurality of channels in such a way as to switch among the plurality of channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording and reproducing apparatus for recording input images of a plurality of channels in such a way as to switch among the plurality of channels is adapted to, every time a single image is recorded, store index information constituted by the time when this recorded image is recorded, the channel of this recorded image and the address at which this recorded image is stored.
In retrieval by specifying a recording time and a channel, such an image recording and reproducing apparatus has conventionally performed retrieval on the basis of the index information created for each recorded image, which has caused the problem of increase of the time period required for retrieval.